Train Rides to Paris
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: She finally reached the highway and drove for almost two hours. Sam smirked when she saw the sign- TRAIN STATION-2 MILES. She was going to get away. But little did she know that a certain boy she missed so much was going to do anything to get her back.ON HIATUS


She was never one to cry. She had spent years building her walls up, and after the break up, they were down to the ground. The first time she remembered that she cried was when her father left. After all, she was daddy's little girl. She wouldn't speak for months and cried every time she knew she was alone. After she was over that, she started to cry more and more often. She cried when she lost her beloved dog, when she lost her necklace that belonged to her Nana, when she almost lost her best friend over something overly stupid.

The list can go on and on, but now, we go to the last time she cried. Last night.

She lied in her bed. Silently sobbing. It was one thirty in the morning. Her and Freddie had broken up exactly thirty minuets and seventeen seconds ago. She already missed him. She missed the way the dimples would form on his cheeks every time he smiled at some stupid joke. She missed the way he would play with her hair and tangle his hands in the mane every time they would be in a 'serious situation' in his bedroom. She missed his eyes, oh those _eyes_. His chocolaty brown hair. The strong grasp he always had on her waist, _everything_.

She kept opening her eyes to look at that stupid tattoo she had gotten on his birthday. It was one of her presents to him. She had gotten the date she fell in love with him in French on her wrist. _Janvier__troisième__2009_ it said, meaning January 3, 2009. He always thought that it was because French was his favorite language, but in reality, it was only so if something like this ever happened, Sam could always lie about what it said if she was asked.

She heard her phone buzz. She pulled her self together long enough to pull herself up to look at her phone. _15 new messages? _She already knew who they were from.

Carly- Sam, Freddie told me what happened.

Carly- I am so sorry.

Carly- What I said wasn't about you.

Carly- please respond!

Carly- Okay I get it. Im sorry

Carly- you can always talk to me sam.

Carly- ily

Spencer- Sorry Sammy, I heard what happened. Want me to kick his butt?

Mel- Hey Sam, Carly just texted me. Just wanted to say that if he cant handle you at your worst, he doesn't deserve you at your best.

Freddie- you hate me don't you.

Freddie- Sammy, I will always love you no matter what.

Freddie- Sam?

Freddie- _petite amie?_ ( that was their thing, to speak in French with each other.)

Freddie- Please, I need to know that your still my friend.

Freddie- Okay, I get it. Just know that I will love you, _toujours et toujours._

She gave up when she saw his last message. She had broken down yet again. That was it for her. Sam didn't want to live in a world where she knew that she couldn't have him. She let out one more sob of despair, and got up to walk to her closet.

Sam pulled out her suitcase, and took all of the clothes she could find and shoved them inside. She grabbed everything she may need and threw them in her tote. She threw all of her bags she had packed on her bed in a pile. The blonde looked at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. _Early enough _she thought. She sat down at her desk and wrote a note to her mother, explaining why she wouldn't be there when she woke up. Her final words were,

_I love you, I'm sorry._

She grabbed her bags and walked out of her bedroom door. She got down the stairs and saw her cat, frothy on the couch looking at her with his head turned to the side. She smirked and strode over to him.

"Try not to get into too much trouble." Sam whispered. She gave her cat a kiss on the head before grabbing her car keys and walking out the front door. She walked to the back of her old Camaro and unlocked the trunk. Sam threw the bags in the back and quietly closed the trunk. She sighed. Sam got into the front seat and turned on the car. She backed up and drove down the street. Sam smirked when she saw the sign- TRAIN STATION 2 MILES.

Samantha Puckett was going to get on a train and leave all of her pain behind.

But little did she know that a certain boy she missed so much was going to do anything to get her back.

**A/N: So for those who are too lazy to translate, Freddie's first message in French says 'SWEETHEART' and the second one says 'FOREVER AND ALWAYS'. Enjoy. **


End file.
